twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammerhead
Hammerhead is one of the characters introduced in the original Twisted Metal. It is always a monster truck. Twisted Metal Dave and Mike aren't quite sure what they want if they win and are just here to hear what their new CD's sound like in the middle of a gun fight. Character Info "A stolen monster truck, two high school drop outs, and a collection of hard rock CD's. What could possibly go wrong?" Vehicle: Hammerhead "A monster that crushes its enemies under its giant tires. It handles for crud, but its power is awesome!" Special Weapon: Crusher Crush your opponents under your massive tires with this attack. Hammerhead's special move occurs automatically if you are within Crush's range of an enemy and if you have enough Special weapon units left. You do not have to hit the special weapon button to execute his attack. Twisted Metal 2 In Twisted Metal 2 Hammerhead is driven by Mike & Stu. Character Bio A Twisted Metal Poem by Mike and Stu The clouds are the place we want to be.. Far above where we can see... Down women's shirts The End Special weapon: Stomp- The car increases speed and it rams other vehicles. The special, however, is absolutely useless. Twisted Metal 3 Hammerhead is driven by Granny Dread in this game. Character Bio "My neighborhood used to be peaceful and quiet until the Twisted Metal contest came to town. Calypso and his crew left my neighborhood a burning rubble. I can't even hear my TV with all that racket. I'll run them out once and for all!" Special Weapon: Stomp - Crashes into other vehicles with its massive tires. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl In Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, Hammerhead is still a monster truck (R/C version). Character Bio This teen wants nothing less than to be a rock star! He enters the contest knowing that if he wins, Calypso will make his wish come true! Stats Armor: 8 Acceleration: 6 Top Speed: 5 Handling: 5 Special Weapon: '''Spikes will come out of the wheel and the monster truck will pounce on the vehicle three times before jumping off. Twisted Metal: Head-On Hammerhead is operated by Catfish. Here he enters the tournament to claim a human trophy. To unlock him, you have to beat the Sky Track mini-game by coming in first place. Character Bio '''Name: '''Catfish '''Tale of the Tape: '''Age: 47 -- Height: 6' 1" -- Weight: 175 '''Backstory: '''Catfish, a man who prides himself as the mighty hunter, decided to modify his favorite rig to compete in this year's Twisted Metal, because after all, it's just another form of hunting, though it's done vehicular style. Catfish's illustrious, and often illegal, hunting obsession has resulted in the collection of the head of every type of big-game creature he's been able to claim to proudly hang in his trophy room. Now, Catfish's ultimate dream is to hunt the most intelligent species in the animal kingdom--the human--in an all-out, man-versus-man struggle for the survival of the fittest in the raw wilderness. Vehicle '''Name: Hammerhead Special Weapon: Ram Attack - Leaps into the air and crushes cars underneath its wheels. It will only work if there's a blue rectangle around the car when near other vehicles. Endings *'Twisted Metal:' As you know, I shall now grant any prize you request. But I am confused. It says here you are asking for a new set of treads. Exactly what is that? You know man, tires, you reply. Calypso is dumbfounded: But you could have asked for anything! Are you sure that's all you want? Hey dude, treads ain't cheap for a rig like this. Ah well, says Calypso, It's your choice. In a flash of light your monster truck is refitted with a brand new set of metal crushing tires. You slam your truck into reverse and speed out of the garage. As you race off down an LA freeway, heading into what has been the most outrageous night of your life, you vow to enter Twisted Metal again. Although, at the moment, you are having a hard time thinking of a better prize than this... It should be noted that in the live action version, instead of asking for tires, Dave and Mike asked for Calypso's girls. *'Twisted Metal 2:' At the end of the competition they demanded they could fly. Thinking they have the superpower to fly, they jump off of the building and fall to their deaths because Calypso actually gave them (first class!) airplane tickets instead. *'Twisted Metal 3:' Granny Dread's wish is to have peace and quiet and watch TV. Calypso straps her into her chair with a device that keeps her eyelids open constantly, watching television, though Granny Dread couldn't stand it. *'Twisted Metal: Small Brawl:' In his ending Calypso instead of making him a rockstar turns him into a teen-popstar. *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' Catfish was happy to win and is ready to claim the last animal, the human. Even though he killed people throughout the tournament, he wanted to hunt them like an actual hunter: "I want one on one. Hiding in the bush. Just you and your best rifle against some real mean son of a gun! Some...soon to be hanging in you hallway animal!" We later see Catfish hunting in the forest, spying a shadowy image of a person. When he shot at it, he found out it was a decoy and that the hunter WAS THE HUNTED! He gets blasted by Calypso's rifle and his head was hung on the mantle, along with his rifle and knife. Trivia *Hammerhead and Spectre are the only vehicles to not have the same driver over all Twisted Metal games. *Hammerhead is the only contestant to have different motives, but their motives are usually simple-minded. Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants Category:Characters